Panther deity
by yaya-chii
Summary: Aomine the successor to the panther gods escape from home to find his ideal a certain inn he found a beautiful blonde boy that caught his interest. Warning: bestiality and mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Panther deity(part 1)  
Rated M in future chapters. Warning: bestiality and mpreg Part post/69287392802/pather-deity-part-2 —

It was a very hot summer day and a certain blonde teen was currently climbing the mountains. Why you ask? It was because he was asked to help in his grandparents' inn during summer small inn was located near the mountains and you have to walk/climb several kilometres to reach the said place.

Kise(now 16) has only visited the inn once and from what he remembered there weren't much clients staying it was obvious because it was too far from the civilized area!

The reason why Kise was called was because apparently his youngest uncle decided to leave the inn to study in Tokyo, so there were no one who were helping the old couple to run the family it was summer vacation Kise agreed to the he needed peace once in a while, with school, club activities and model job he couldn't take it needed a break and the mountains were an excellent place for it.

But from the amount of time and kilometers he was spending just to reach the inn, Kise was starting to regret the blazing sun wasn't helping and he was dragging a huge luggage with he needed to stop the habit of taking so much clothes on a trip, for once this has became a nuisance to the if he was athletic he couldn't take it anymore he desperately needed rest and another step the teen finally saw a glimpse of the he took a final effort to dragged himself and the luggage to the place.

—-

Knock knock."Granpa! Grandma!" The blonde teen knocked the door several times already but no one so he decided to go to the back gate to search for someone.

The back gate was located at the entrance of the forest so Kise was a bit scared because what if he suddenly encounter a wild bear or something, he wouldn't know what to do. The blonde teen cautiously walked towards the back entrance, but then he heard a rustling sound near the bushes.

He looked around and saw a glimpse of a pair of yellowish intense was about to scream his lungs out, but lucky a familiar warm voice called him. "Ryo-chan?"

"Huh?" and next to him was standing a beautiful smiling old woman. "Is that you Ryo-chan?"

"Yues!"

The woman looked at the teen for a minute and then hugged him."Wow you changed a lot sweetie!" she smiled then pinching the teen's cheeks."and you're so pretty!"

Kise blushed at the was used to it since a lot of people said it to him, but being told by a relative was a bit then remembered the pair of eyes he saw earlier and panicked."Umm..grandma I think we should go away from here!"

"Why?"

"Because earlier a saw a pair of yellowish eyes that was glaring to me in the bushes! Maybe it's a wild animal or something!"

The old woman looked at him widening her eyes and the laughed."Haha, no Ryo-chan a wild animal would never go here"

"But I swear…."

"Well then let's go inside you're grandfather is waiting for us" The blonde teen then was dragged by the if his grandmother didn't believe him but what he saw earlier was definitely no imagination.

—

Going inside the inn, Kise remembered the nostalgic warm atmosphere surrounding the place. The inn was decorated was like a traditional japanese house with the tatami mats and the paper the entrance you can see the internal orchid garden with the koi pond.

An old man then greeted Kise with a smile."Oh 's been a while, how are you boy?"

"Good evening grandpa! I'm doing great how about you?"

"Well the same old man as you can see haha" then the man looked at the teen for a while just like what the old woman did earlier.

"Errr….grandpa?"

"Mmm…" Then the old man patted the blonde on the head."Well more than becoming a handsome,cool young man you became a pretty one huh…" "Grandpa!" Kise blushed embarrassed.

"Haha just be careful of courtesans and more importantly god 's a lot of them may attract them with that face of yours, so be cautious" "God deities? Like tengu or something?…"

"Dear stop saying those things to Ryo-chan" the old woman sighed looking at her husband"."at this day and age no one believes in those things anymore"

"You! They're definitely a lot of them lurking around, especially here on the mountains! I'm just giving a warning to Ryouta! He may attract them! He should be cautious! Especially of the pather deity!"

"Yeah, yeah" the woman sighed again and decided to let it go." Ryo-chan don't listen to your 's becoming a baldie crazy old man after all."

"You fat old woman!"

—-

After dinner Kise decided to go out and breath some air in the external the contrary of the internal one in this garden there were no flowers just a few trees, bushes and it was near his room and was as peaceful as the other one so Kise didn't mind going in here. But suddenly he heard a familiar rustling sound by the looked around and saw yet again those pair of yellow eyes glaring at him.

—-

Dundundundun….no this isn't a horror involves kinky aokise stuff. Well as you know a pather deity doesn't exist in japanese god's deity list but duh…I invented it. Anyway a tengu is some sort of japanese winged creature living in the mountains or something just wiki it.


	2. Chapter 2

Pather deity(part 2)

Part post/69279913436/panther-deity-part-1  
Warning M

—

Kise froze looking at those pair of wanted to shout but no voice come out from his mouth, he wanted to run but his feet were like frozen.

The teen just stood there looking at the animal that was heading towards was afraid, scared, confused. Why did the animal followed him? And how did it get in?

Light steps keep heading towards Kise but at a certain point it stopped and the animal the scene and as if by impulse the teen uncontiously ran towards the he was still scared but it was like the impulse of the moment.

He stop in front of the said animal and looked at to the moonlight he can see what kind of animal was it.A big cat with dark bluish fur and muscled body.A panther. 'What's a panther doing here?' Kise said to himself.

The panther moved it's head and opened it's eyes for a bit looking at Kise. The teen shocked move a bit Kise's reaction the animal purred signaling that it wasn't going to harm him.

With the panther's gesture Kise kind of understand that it was no boy then looked closely to the animal and saw that it was bleeding on it's right leg."Oh 're here and I'll get the emergency kit" —-

The panther was surprisingly let Kise wrapped some bandage on it's left leg and never complained a bit. "You're such a good boy! Wait you're male aren't you?" said Kise looking at the panther's genitals."Oh, yes then I guessed ."

"Mmm…what should I do with you I wonder…" Kise said patting the panther's he could said it to his grandparents but surely they would get a heart attack just by seeing the could call the zoo but it would be a risk since the news that a panther suddenly appeared in the inn would be spead and ruin the place non existent he could keep the panther somewhere until it's fully healed and then let it free, but where could he hide such big animal, Kise backyard? no too risky, the warehouse? No definitely no, his room? well the panther already signaled that it was no harm and his room was far from all the clients room and his grandparents', it also has a sort of secret passege to go to the forest, so maybe?

The teen then was going to keep the panther in his room until it's fully he had no choice and it's not like he can abandon a hurt animal.

"Well then I'm Ryouta, how about you pather-san, what do you think should I call you?…mmmm….Ah Aominecchi! Yes I'll call you that since your fur is bluish hehe" the teen smiled at the panther who just huffed a bit annoyed.

"Mou what's with that huff Aominecchi! Anyways I'll let you stay in my room okay, but promise me to keep quiet"

—

Taking some food and water Kise headed towards his he figured that the panther was a bit hungry from all of the things that happened.

When he returned to his room he found the panther peacefully teen smiled looking at the feline. 'Hehe he's kinda cute..'

—

The next morning Kise was awaken by the panther purring beside him."Mmm.. morning, you hungry?" The feline responded with a purr. "Okay, okay got a bit."

Kise took the food he got from the kitchen and place it in a panther ate the food willingly.

As the feline ate Kise got prepared for work and then he opened the secret passage connecting his room to the forest. "Aominecchi I'm going to work now be a good boy and stay here I'll come back by you need to go to the toilet go here on the passage that I opened, it will take you to the forest, okay?" The feline just looked at the teen and purred. Kise this will be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Pather deity(part 3)  
Rated Mmmmmmm Part post/69279913436/panther-deity-part-1 Part post/69287392802/pather-deity-part-2

—-

"You should already chose your mate,Daiki" said a man in his fifties to his son."It's been two years already and you haven't chose one yet, you're already twenty years other clans are taking about you dont get married sooner or later there will be consequences…"

"Yeah, them talk.I'm leading the clan pretty well so what's the problem if I dont have a mate yet.I dont want to get married, it's annoying"

The old man sighed wondering why his son was so damn was a great leader but since he doesn't have a mate yet the other clans are slightly looking down on him. Their family were the ruler of the panther deities clan, one of the many were famous for their tenacy and militar because of that many clans feared them. Currently Daiki was the one leading the was chosen by the supreme god among his siblings, even though he had a very difficult personality he was a very capable leader.

"I'm telling you Daiki, there will be you not fear that the supreme god will take away your title? For us god deities we should have at least ten kids, you know that, dont you"

"Yeah but I really can't understand why…" "

It's because the supreme god has to choose the most capable leader and usually it could be found in one of the first ten children the leader haven't read that dont you?"

The tanned male looked away from his it was true that he didn't study most of the things that he was supposed to learn, but thanks to his talented leadership, all was forgiven right?

—

Today Daiki was called by another clan for a other clans' territory was near, so he decided to just walk to get so here he was, currently in his panther form peacefully taking a walk to get home. But then suddenly the feline smelled a sweet scent that captured followed it and what he saw was the most beautiful creature he has ever slim body, a perfectly proportioned face and beautiful blonde hair. Daiki come closer to the blonde boy then noticed him and was about to an old woman arrived and the lad calmed down a bit. Seeing the boy's reaction Daiki hid himself he was in his panther form after all so it was normal that the human was scared of him.

"That boy is a real beauty, ain't he?" said a voice from Daiki's back. The panther turn his head around and saw the head of the snake were in bad terms with the snake clan because on a mission they were betrayed by them.

"You already have a lot of wives, 't tell me you want him too?"

"Haha yeah and I can tell you're also interested to the out of all the humans I saw he's the most beautiful one"

Daiki gritted his was angry, the boy was saw the lad first and at that moment he decided that he will become his mate. "Back off 's mine!"

"Well well someone is possessive 's still not yours Daiki so I can still take him if I want to"

"What did you say!"

—

After the argument and fight with Hiroki, which was obviously won by the panther, Daiki was left with a wounded was quite the snake was tought but he was tougher. Suddenly he smell the sweet scent it he saw the beautiful boy. Daiki decided to approach the boy once if he wanted to trasform in his human form to look presentable he couldn't because he was in the human world.

As the feline approach the lad he suddenly felt dizzy and then collapsed. Daiki heard footsteps nearing and when he opened his eyes he saw the boy with a worried but also scared purred to say that he was no harm and so the boy approaced him. "Oh you're hurt wait here and I'll go and get the emergency kit…" said the boy when he saw Daiki's hurt leg.

When the lad returned he Daiki let him put bandage on his feline looked at the lad was really a looked much prettier in the front view.

"You're such a good boy! Wait you're male aren't you?" said the boy patting Daiki's head."Oh, yes then I guessed right."

"Mmm…what should I do with you I wonder…" and the boy began thinking and then finally said "Well then I'm Ryouta, how about you pather-san, what do you think should I call you?…mmmm….Ah Aominecchi! Yes I'll call you that since your fur is bluish hehe"

Daiki huffed.'Aominecchi really….' what a silly name the thought to himself but his name was Aomine Daiki so it's boy was quite talkative, but he was cute. "Mou what's with that huff Aominecchi! Anyways I'll let you stay in my room okay, but promise me to keep quiet

" The feline then followed the teen to his room. The room was quite spacious and sat on the floor and looked at the teen. "Wait here Aominecchi and I'll get you something to eat.I bet you're hungry"

Well he was quite hungry so he wouldn't mind eating. The teen left leaving Daiki on his panther layed down and while still thinking on how to seduce the teen, his eyes got heavy and then he fall asleep.

The site has been cancelling a lot of words from my better quality here:


	4. Chapter 4

Panther deity(part 4)  
Rated emu —

Working at the inn wasn't that there were only a few clients and Kise only has to do small jobs like lifting something, cleaning or entertaining the was quite fond of people so it wasn't much of a problem.

During his lunch break Kise decided to check on the panther he brought in last some leftover food and water the teen proceeded to go to his room. It was quite a surprise really he never thought he would see a panther, especially here on the mountains.

Opening the door to his room he looked around and was greeted by the panther caressing his leg with it's cheek. "Waa, Aominecchi! You surprised me." the teen said patting the feline's head."Were you a good I brought your lunch"

The feline ate the food looked at the feline and admire it's toned muscles and captivating eyes were really attractive. Standing up the teen headed towards the door and said goodbye to the panther telling him that he would return in the evening.

—-  
When the blonde boy returned to his job the feline proceeded to contact his father via some spells a circle appered in front of the panther.

The elder god then appered and looked at his son angrily. "Daiki! Where have you been! Dont tell me you messed up that simple job!

" "Calm down, calm down father" the younger panther said to the elder man."Dont worry I wouldn't mess up that kind of I contacted you to tell you that I will be away for awhile" "

And why is that my son?"

"Well I found my mate"

"Ohhh! That's good news them here!

" "Yes but I have to seduce them first and I dont know how much will it take to do has his eyes on them too so I can't let my guard down"

The elder panther sighed and looked at his son worried."You finally found your mate and this happens huh…Anyway dont take too much time your the leader still have jobs to do"

"Yes yes father"

—

At the end of the day Kise was quite tired and after having dinner he decided to go to his the door he was greeted by the panther purring on his boy fed the feline and after that the two of them lay on the futon.

"Hehe..Aominecchi you're quite heavy you know" said the boy caressing the panther who was laying on him and licking his face. Then Daiki looked at Kise's eyes. The model just stared at the was something on this Aominecchi's eyes that captured him as if there was something that the feline wanted to say."Haha must me my imagination" he said to himself proceeding to stand up. The panther then pushed to boy to prevent him from standing and looked at him in the eyes time with need and urge. "…Aominecchi?" —

Huff internet connection sucks here in the phillipines…..


End file.
